Prior to the disclosed invention, a user had to pack and unpack for a trip by placing items in a container and removing those items from a container. The arrangement of structural members in the container made inserting and removing items into the container needlessly time consuming and cumbersome as shown below. The present invention eliminates the need to pack and unpack and the time consumed by doing such.
Turning briefly to the prior art, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2010/0117499 A1 by Fortier teaches a telescopic storage device. The device comprises a series of shelves stacked one upon another with telescoping poles. The purpose of the extension members is to make the device portable while not in use. This has little to do with the present invention which teaches transporting apparel items on a extension member whether the member is expanded or contracted. Fortier teaches transporting material only in an expanded position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,932 issued to Trucker teaches a traveling case having a divided fabric sections. The device comprises a coat rack covered by a divided fabric sections. However, it does not teach extension members, rather, the entire device has a fixed construction and it simply solves a problem that existed in WWII that has matured into the problem the disclosed invention now seeks to solve.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,535 issued to Jackson teaches a apparel items container with an extendable apparel items hanging system. Basically, a user can pull a apparel items hanger upwards from a piece of luggage. The present invention teaches extension members that can carry apparel items whether the extension member is expanded or contracted. Were Jackson to contract his device, apparel items would fall to the floor.